


Grin and Bare It

by clotpolesonly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Neck Kissing, Werewolf Jackson, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, neck kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly
Summary: “Are we sureI’mthe werewolf in this relationship?”“Wait, so you confirm that all werewolves have a neck kink?”“...I didn’t say that.”
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 24
Kudos: 421





	Grin and Bare It

**Author's Note:**

> quick thing churned out at the _very last possible second_ for the first day of Jackson Appreciation Week!! for the objectification them, lol, have some of Stiles being obsessed with Jackson's neck XD
> 
> (in keeping with it being very last minute and technically late by now, lmao, tis also un-betaed #rip)

Jackson’s back hit the door as soon as it was closed. He barely had time to laugh before Stiles’ mouth was on his, firm hands gripping his hips tight enough to bruise, if only for a few seconds. Between one breath and the next, it seemed, they had traversed the space between door and bed, and Jackson was all too willing to let himself be shoved down onto it. Stiles slid on top of him, a sinuous upward glide that let Stiles drag his mouth over every inch of him before he finally reached his real destination.

“Oh my god,” Stiles breathed, “I love your neck.”

Jackson tipped his head back, fighting another laugh. He threaded his fingers through Stiles’ hair and tugged, just to hear the plaintive noise Stiles always gave when any attempt was made to get between him and the neck in question.

“Are we sure _I’m_ the werewolf in this relationship?”

Stiles stilled halfway through a positively _delicious_ roll of his hips. A second later, he propped himself up on his elbows, ignoring the way Jackson strained up for a kiss in favor of peering down at him with narrowed eyes.

“Wait, so you _confirm_ that all werewolves have a neck kink?”

“...I didn’t say that.”

Stiles’ eyes narrowed even further. With a huff, Jackson let his head fall back against the pillow.

“Fine!” he admitted with all the petulance he could muster. “So maybe werewolves in general happen to have a bit of a thing for necks!”

“Yes! I _knew_ it!” Stiles nearly knocked himself out of the bed with the force of his fist pump, if only because he tried to use the hand he was currently supporting his weight with. The near miss wasn’t enough to dampen his enthusiasm, and his smile was bright with it when he demanded, “Okay, but _why?_ ”

“The real question is _why am I dating such a nosy weirdo?_ ” Jackson shot back at him, but all that earned him was a finger dug into the ticklish spot just under his ribs. The noise he made was not in any way dignified and Stiles nearly ended up on the floor again, and yet somehow Jackson still found himself pinned down, wrists over his head, grasped tight in Stiles’ firm hand.

He only put up a token struggle, more to delay the inevitable than anything else. Trying to keep secrets from Stiles was always a losing game. Finally, he let out a gusty sigh and said, “It’s just… I don’t know, a trust thing, I guess.”

Stiles cocked his head to the side, the full force of his curiosity shining through in his face. 

Jackson rolled his eyes. “What is it that Derek’s always threatening to do to you?”

After a moment to think, Stiles said, “Rip my throat out with his teeth.”

“And how did he kill Peter?”

Another moment. “Ripped his throat out with his teeth.”

“Exactly.”

Jackson tugged at Stiles’ hold on his wrists, but his boyfriend didn’t budge. Jackson couldn’t decide if he was annoyed or turned on by it. Mostly he just wanted Stiles’ mouth on him again. The expectant eyebrow Stiles raised at him said quite plainly what he needed to do to get what he wanted, and even his most impressive pout wasn’t enough to sway Stiles.

“Fine,” Jackson said again, sighing. “You know ‘going for the jugular’ is the same as ‘going in for the kill’?” Stiles nodded. “The throat is _vulnerable,_ okay? It’s a dangerous thing to leave exposed to predators. You don’t bare your throat for someone you don’t trust. It’s part of the animal instinct. That’s why it’s a big thing for pretty much all werewolves.”

A slow smile spread across Stiles’ face, one that was equal parts true enjoyment at learning an interesting new fact and pure, unadulterated _smugness._ The latter only grew when he lowered himself to rest more fully against Jackson’s body, aligned in all the right ways but not _moving_ enough to make good on the tease.

“So, what you’re saying,” he said, slow and thoughtful, “is that you let me do this—” He leaned in to nuzzle at Jackson’s jaw, nudging until Jackson tipped his head back to give him access. His lips found the beat of Jackson’s pulse and _sucked,_ hot and wet. It sent shivers of pleasure through Jackson’s entire body, the kind that made his dick twitch and his toes curl. “—because you trust me?”

Jackson bit back a pathetic moan, cursing that just that much was enough to leave him a panting mess. Who was he kidding, though; everything Stiles did left him a mess. The contrarian part of him wanted to deny it, to roll his eyes and laugh it off and say it was nothing. But the tip of Stiles’ nose was trailing softly along the line of his jaw, his breath warm against Jackson’s exposed throat, and the laugh wouldn’t come.

“Maybe,” he found himself saying. And then, “Yes.”

Stiles’ grin was blinding.

“Oh sweetheart, you know you just made my neck kink _so much worse,_ right?”

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr!](https://clotpolesonly.tumblr.com/post/621051189413527553/grin-and-bare-it)


End file.
